Collide
by TW-addict
Summary: The first time she laid eyes on Lydia Martin she knew - she just knew - this girl would cause her nothing but trouble. And she was right. She had one rule, and one rule only: don't fall in love - but the strawberry blonde broke that rule for her. Spectacularly. And now there was no going back. Whether Kayla wanted to or not...But she was swaying towards not. AU of my fics. Lydia/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TW in not mine peeps. Anyways, this here is the opening chapter to this au Fic (well au from my fanfictions that revolve around Kayla and stiles) but just normal fiction to anyone who has clicked on it without having previously read about the adventures of Kayla - this is the opening chapter, which will lead into the story of Lydia and Kayla, starting right from the beginning from when they first meet - hope you all like, and a special shoutout to the person who encouraged this - YOU ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU - haha enjoy :)**

The first time she laid eyes on Lydia Martin she knew - she just _knew_ \- this girl would cause her nothing but trouble.

And she was right.

She had one rule, and one rule only: don't fall in love - but the strawberry blonde broke that rule for her. Spectacularly. And now there was no going back. Whether Kayla wanted to or not.

... But she was swaying towards _not_.

And now, sitting here, getting ready for her graduation, she couldn't be happier with that decision. Her decision to drop her facade, take off her armour and let people in.

Lydia, to be more exact.

The past three years had been the worst yet best of her life. And now they were getting thrown out into the big bad world of adulthood, each going their separate ways and Kayla wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"What are you thinking about?"

She drew herself back to reality at the sound of Lydia's soft voice, her girlfriend's nimble fingers expertly threading through her hair as she curled it, watching her curiously in the vanity mirror they were in front of in her room and Kayla sighed but forced a small smile on her face, their eyes clashing in the reflection.

"About how totally unready for all of this I am" she chuckled, fiddling with the ties of her gown, "being a proper, full fledged, responsible adult... Without our pack" she added, "aren't you scared?"

Lydia's eyes saddened slightly but her lips upturned into a beautiful smile and Kayla's heart warmed at the sight, how relaxed and carefree she looked standing behind her in a matching black silk gown, hair and make up done to perfection, "I am, yeah. But excited too. This will be good for us, to get away from Beacon Hills for a bit, got knows we need a break"

"We definitely need a break" Kayla laughed, watching Lydia finish curling the last strand of her hair and place the curlers down, her hands clasping around her shoulders to knead her fingers into the back of her neck, slowly working out all the tense kinks as she massaged her.

"All done" Lydia informed her gently, "you look beautiful"

She instinctively leaned into Lydia's calming touch, the back of her head resting on her chest, "you're making me blush" she joked lightly, her lips quirking.

"And here I thought _nothing_ could make you blush" her girlfriend teased, sliding her hands down from the massage to wrap around her from behind, leaning down to rest her chin atop her head, "I'm going to miss you Kay"

She bit her lip, raising her hands to stroke Lydia's forearms, "we'll see each other all the time"

"I know" she felt Lydia sigh heavily, "and after everything we've been though, I know we can survive a four year long distance relationship but... But Stanford is over 3000 miles away from MIT, geographically we're going to be on different coasts, it'll take a lot of getting used to. Especially when-" Kayla felt her girlfriends fingers tracing indistinguishable patterns along her arms as she held her, "-I'm so used to waking up to you every morning"

"No Lydia-" Kayla smiled, their eyes still holding that dance like stare in the reflection, "-we will be seeing each other _all_ the time, I can guarantee that"

For being so smart, her girlfriend sure could be oblivious at times but Kayla loved it - she wasn't exactly one for over the top romantic gestures, which is probably why Lydia didn't have a Scooby what she was on about.

"What do you mean?" She asked, totally dumbfounded, "we won't be able to afford flights over every weekend"

She wormed herself from Lydia's embrace, turning around on the stool so she could tug her onto her lap, holding her girlfriend steady as her legs hung loosely around her hips and dangled to the floor below, "I mean... Stanford is no more" she informed a gob smacked strawberry blonde, "I'm not going there"

What she didn't expect though was a painful slap to the arm, Lydia's eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Okay _ow_ " Kayla muttered, "what was that for?"

"You _dropped out?_ Before you even got there? _Why_ would you do that?" She ranted, "we can do the long distance thing okay? You don't have to give up your education for me-"

She cut her off with a kiss, their matching pink lips meeting boldly as her words died in the back of her throat, Kayla's hands digging into her hips as she held her close, breathing in the Rose scent of her perfume and savouring the sweet taste of her lips, so heavenly and addicting she didn't want to pull away.

"Calm down firecracker" she joked affectionately, watching Lydia's eyes slowly flicker open from the surprise of that one kiss, "I didn't drop out. I switched"

Lydia arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, not wanting to believe it, to get too excited over something if she got the wrong end of the stick, "switched from Stanford to..."

This time, Kayla couldn't contain her grin, sliding her hands from Lydia's hips to her waist, "to Harvard. _Surprise baby"_ she didn't know it was possible but her smile widened until she was sure she looked slightly manic, her excitement too much to handle.

Lydia, for several seconds, looked completely shocked, her eyes widening as she watched her expression but, before long, soon matched her smile.

"You mean your building is five minutes from mine?"

"Exactly" Kayla nodded, pressing another soft kiss to her lips, their noses nuzzling together, "I wanted it to be a surprise"

" _Oh my god"_ Lydia exclaimed, grabbing her cheeks and smashing their lips together again, hands tangling through her hair, knotting themselves in her curls and she was too excited to care about ruining Kayla's hair that she just spent the last hour over because this - _this_ was just the _**best**_ god damn news ever.

She pulled back for breath, near enough bouncing up and down on Kayla's lap in excitement, those beautiful green eyes dazzling with so much love and joy it hurt Kayla's chest - but in a good way, _always_ in a good way when it came to Lydia - like her heart was physically expanding, ready to burst as it filled with so much love.

"But-But I thought... Stanford... That was your dream college..."

"Nah" she played it off, reaching out to cup Lydia's cheek, her thumb stroking her contoured skin in adoration, "my dream is to be with you. And Harvard is a great college, and it's even better now that we get to be together"

"I... I honestly am... Blown away" Lydia was breathless, tears welling in her eyes as she smiled, "that you would do that for me..."

"Lydia... Babe..." She said softly, bringing her face in closer to hers, their breaths mixing, enticing them forward, "there isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do for you..."

Lydia choked out something between a laugh and a happy cry, wrapping her arms around her neck so their foreheads rested together, her eyes bright and twinkling, "does that mean we can finally move in together?"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ " Kayla drew back, pretending to look totally overwhelmed by that suggestion, pulling her hands away from her waist, "one step at a time red, next you'll be down on one knee asking me to marry you"

Lydia smiled sweetly, catching onto Kayla's joke immediately, "you're messing with me aren't you?"

"Oh totally" her body shook with laughs as she went back to embracing Lydia, arms wrapped around her tiny waist as she sat there comfortably on her lap, "I've actually been apartment hunting. Found a loft apartment, a little pricey but it's got more than enough space, it's own entrance to the roof and the master bedroom is to _die_ for" she wiggled her brows suggestively, "all I need is your approval and I can go ahead and put a deposit down-"

"Do it" Lydia's tone confident and excited as she nodded, "do it"

"Wow, that was quick" Kayla observed lightly, "don't you want to look at it-"

"I trust you" Lydia whispered, playing with her hair absentmindedly as she tilted her head down, their lips brushing tantalisingly, "I _always_ trust you. If you like it, let's do it"

Kayla's heart swelled at that, a warm feeling rising in the pit of her stomach because, for once, she was more than absolutely sure about this. She was sure that Lydia was _it_ for her - forever. Not only her best friend, but the person that completed her soul.

"On one condition" Lydia pulled back playfully before Kayla could tug her forward into another heated kiss, "I pick the decor"

"Deal - just no pink"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "there has to be at least _some_ pink"

"Dude no"

"Dude _yes_ " Lydia imitated her perfectly, dissolving into a fit of laughter, "pretty please?"

Kayla knew that regardless if she put up a fight, Lydia would win - that girl had her wrapped around her finger and she knew it, flashing her those beautiful, twinkling eyes and Kayla was a goner.

"... Fine" Kayla smiled, "I hope this shows just how much I love you"

Lydia leaned forward, parting her lips slightly so their breaths mixed, their chests pressed together so closely they could feel each other's racing heartbeats but despite the intensity, the raging fiery need sizzling between them, she still smiled playfully, "and I love you too Kay... More than you could ever know..."

Lydia closed the gap, tilting her head up by clasping her hand around the back of her neck, starting off slow, savouring the softness of one another's lips before she adjusted herself on Kayla's lap, lifting her legs to tighten them around her waist and her girlfriend smiled, one hand snaking around her back to support her weight and the other teasingly slipping under the silk gown she was wearing, the tips of her fingers dancing along the inside of her thigh.

The strawberry blonde moaned into the kiss, her lips turning more desperate as she poured every loving emotion she was feeling into it, grinding against her lap and just when Kayla reached the hem of Lydia's lace underwear did the bedroom door open wide and Stiles stumbled in, resembling something like bambi on ice, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Whoa, girls, as hot as this is to watch-" he informed them, holding up his hand to point dramatically to his watch, "-we gotta go. We need to hurry up and graduate before disaster strikes which, knowing us, it will - you can finger each other in the jeep"

She was disappointed that Lydia's lips were no longer on hers but screwed her face up playfully at Stiles, grabbing Lydia's mascara from the vanity table and threw it to him and he just laughed loudly and ducked out the way, thinking he was being smart but ended up head butting the wall.

"Ha - serves you right dick" she laughed, watching him rub his head, "and chill, we just need to get dressed"

"Well from what I saw a second ago, it looked like you were both ready to _undress_ " he snickered and both of them rolled their eyes at their friend, "but seriously, hurry up. Let's do this"

Lydia tightened her gown around her as she stood up, her face brimming with happiness, "Kay and I are moving in together. In Cambridge" she was so excited she didn't even chew out Stiles for breaking up their make out session, "can you believe it?"

Stiles' smile was sincere as he stared between them both, "I know, who do you think helped find that loft apartment?" He winked at Kayla before wincing, "crap, you _did_ tell her about the apartment didn't you? Oh god, _please_ tell me she knew about the apartment"

"Yes" Kayla laughed, standing up to hug Lydia from behind, pressing a sweet kiss to her exposed neck, "she knows so you can let your balls drop from the safety of your stomach now" she joked, "I couldn't keep it a secret any longer"

Lydia craned her neck to the side, meeting Kayla's gaze, "have I told you exactly just how much I love you?'

"A few times" she winked, "but I wouldn't mind hearing it again"

Lydia opened her mouth, ready to reply but Stiles stepped forward, pulling them apart as he thrust their outfits into their arms, "cute and mushy declarations of love can be said in the ride over - dressed. _Now_. Chop chop ladies" placing his hands on his hips as he ranted.

"Oh my god Stiles, patience" Lydia smiled, "we have time" but what she said had a double meaning, her calm eyes sliding across to meet Kayla's, "we have the rest of our lives..."

 **A/N). I AM ON THIS SHIP AND I WILL SINK WITH IT BC I WILL NEVER GET OFF IT lmaoooo anyway, this is the Kaydia/lyla/lydla whatever you wanna call it au Fic, obviously it's gonna be several or more chapters, and next chapter will begin at the start of their relationship/relationship and I sure hope you all liked so please please review and I will see you All soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Screwed

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any way shape or form - lol so happy you guys enjoyed the opening chapter, and sorry for not posting just been in a slump but Lydia and Kayla forever right guys ahaha, thanks for your support and reviews and hope you enjoy :)**

Bored.

Unbelievably bored.

Almost-drooling bored.

So bored in fact, she was seriously considering just banging her head continually against a brick wall until she passed out.

"At least _try_ and look happy to be here" Lydia chastised her, sending her a disapproving look, "I don't just invite anyone into my room you know"

Kayla peeled her eyes open, Lydia's holier than thou voice piercing right through her as she refocused her attention back on the strawberry blonde and leaning against her wardrobe.

"You've spent the last forty minutes reorganising your closet" Kayla pointed out, "I'm bored"

"Then help" Lydia rolled her eyes, throwing a strappy dress and a hanger at her which Kayla caught, huffing loudly and making a deliberate show of standing up over dramatically, her teeth grinding a little because although Lydia was alright, she was really really _really_ fucking annoying.

They had only known each other a week, but she felt they had a love-hate relationship already.

The first time she saw Lydia Martin was in English class. She sat opposite wolf boy and his BFF but her attention drifted from teasing them to watch the wild auburn maned girl sweep into the room like she owned the damn place, clutching an expensive bag to her slim body.

Maybe she was a little awe struck at first because, _wow_ , she was pretty and maybe that was obvious because she caught Lydia's gaze who smirked, maybe seeing her as fresh new meat to dig her freakishly perfect manicured nails into, because she demanded to swap seats with some random girl in front of her who soon moved rather hastily and Kayla had just quirked a brow, pursing her lips.

"I'm Lydia Martin" she had said, swivelling around in her seat to stick out her hand, "everyone should know who I am around here - and you are?"

She had heard some dramatic gasping and looked to find wolf boy and BFF staring between them in awe, the cute buzzcut kid clutching his chest dramatically and she just rolled her eyes at their inability to compose themselves like normal human beings, and forced a smile at Lydia.

"Kayla" she paused, not bothering shaking her hand, "Hale. Kayla Hale"

Lydia's eyes had then rounded a little in surprise but a cunning smirk worked its way to her pink painted lips, "you're sitting with me at lunch Kayla, and I won't take no for an answer"

And that was how their weird friendship had stared.

"Well" Lydia sighed, "don't just stand there, put it in with my other Micheal Kors dresses"

Kayla just stared at her blankly, holding the dress limply, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lydia snatched the dress back, placing it meticulously in her ridiculously over sized closet and smoothing the fabric out, "I have so much to teach you"

"Yeah, no thanks" Kayla snorted, "so come on, why did you invite me over really? It wasn't just to help sort out your closet" She crosses her arms, "Allison would've been the better choice, we both know that"

"Because I want to hang out with you" Lydia stated and Kayla immediately called her bullshit, tilting her head to the side in doubt which made the strawberry blonde sigh heavily, "fine. Because I'm trying to figure you out"

Kayla chuckled, "wow... a problem Lydia Martin hasn't figured out yet, must be a first right?"

"You're not normal Kayla" Lydia stated, "you don't react to things the way people should. You seem too calm. And it bugs me that I can't understand you" she admitted, "you're like a mystery"

Maybe she was. She was, after all, hiding so much about the supernatural world.

Kayla's lips quirked, a playful glint returning to her eyes, "then solve it" she winked, leaning over to grab her jacket off the bed and slinging it over her shoulders, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Lydia"

And that was the first time she had seen the infamous Lydia Martin actually speechless, like jaw slack and expression shocked and Kayla was almost sure that if she waited around another few seconds, she would have seen the beautiful red head start drooling.

But the more she got to know Lydia over the coming weeks, the less she found her annoying because now it was blatantly obvious most of Lydia's personality and attitude was a front. Maybe to protect herself, or maybe to remain as impenetrable as possible, but Kayla found it a shame. She caught glimpses of the real Lydia - the kind, caring, funny girl, but then more often than not, if others were around or idiot Jackass-Jackson, then Lydia reverted to Queen Bee Bitch.

"You have had way too much"

"No" kayla shook her head drunkenly, "you don't know my limit. My limit doesn't exist because I'm a former alcoholic. Yup" she laughed, "and drug addict. I know how to handle my shit"

Lydia placed her hands on her hips, frowning disapprovingly, "don't say that in public"

"Or what?" Kayla shrugged, looking around the many people at Lydia's lake house, "what's gonna happen oh-perfect-Lydia?"

"I'm getting you water"

"I won't drink it" she shouted to her friends retreating figure she got back to going shots, mingling with people she didn't know. She chatted with Scott and Allison, did some weird ass dancing with Stiles and even did beer pong until she drifted from her friends and ended up flirting with some guy on the stairs and eventually kinda fucking him in the spare room. Not exactly how she planned for that night to go but... oh well.

She left the stranger sleeping, pulling back on her shorts and vest top and stumbled from the room tiredly only to open the door and come face to face with Lydia.

"Have fun?"

Kayla groaned, stepping out and shut the door so Lydia couldn't get more of a look than she already did, "don't remind me"

"You screwed a guy in my spare room, of course I'm going to remind you"

"Urgh..."

But, to her surprise, Lydia laughed, "bet you wish you had the water I offered you now huh?"

"Shut up"

"He's cute though" Lydia shrugged, "you could have done worse. Like Stilinski. The guy follows you around like a lost puppy"

"He does not, shut up"

"He does so" Lydia fired back with a smirk before a serious expression fell upon her expression, "you were careful right?"

"Oh my god, what are you, my mother?"

Lydia just rolled her eyes rather overdramatically, "sometimes I feel like it"

"Please just sh-"

"I'm shutting up" she threw her hands up but Kayla noticed something a little... off, like Lydia was annoyed or off put by what had just happened and Kayla, not thinking emotionally, said the most unthoughtful brash thing ever.

"Are you worried we got cum on your bedsheets?"

Lydia screwed her face up, "no, why, is there a lot?"

"Eh..." she shrugged, "I might've squi-"

"You need to sober up" Lydia mumbled, guiding her by the shoulders down the stairs but Kayla failed to realise the gentle gulp Lydia gave as she did so, her eyes lingering a little longer on her - not like a worried mother figure, no... more like a longing, slightly confused, dubious look and she was way too drunk to notice.

* * *

The first time she realised she might've been pining a little over her friend was when Lydia was crying over Jackson dumping her and she sat there next to the strawberry blonde in her beetle, handing her tissue after tissue and even being a good friend and taking the used, snotty ones on her lap with her bare hands.

"Jackson doesn't deserve you Lydia" Kayla reiterated for the hundredth time, trying to be as patient as possible, "he's an ass and he treated you like shit"

"But... but he's not always like that" she sniffed, "he's... he's..."

"The fact you're having a hard time finding even one word to defend that jackass proves my point" Kayla sighed, "you deserve someone that makes you smile, who doesn't put you down in public or only wants to be with you or popularity. You need someone that sees your smartness and encourages that, not hold you back. Trust me" she smiled at her best friend, "Lydia Martin deserves better than Jackass Whittemore"

Lydia smiled a little through the tears, and even then still looked somehow flawlessly beautiful, "maybe you're right"

"I am right" Kayla nodded, "don't get me wrong, you're a pain in the ass but you're a pretty decent person" she teased, reaching out to swipe some strawberry blonde hair from her tear stained cheek, tucking it behind her ear, "so forget about Jackson. You don't need him"

"... but I feel like I do"

"You don't" Kayla promised, "you're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're stubborn. You can do so much better. Someone that actually _cares_ for you"

Lydia's moss green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she peered across at her, her bottom lip wobbling, "... I'm so glad I started talking to you in English class" she mumbled, reaching out to cup her hand, "maybe I don't say it enough but I... I really do value your friendship Kay"

And that was the moment she felt her stomach lurch, like she had swallowed a boulder and it was weighing her down, her eyes dropping to see Lydia's warm hand around hers. She couldn't explain it, but she knew it was this sudden realisation hitting her square in the face.

"Uh..." she whispered, "yeah... love you too Lyds"

* * *

Crushing on her best friend wasn't exactly what Kayla had written on her memo but the more she tried to deny it, to scoff and roll her eyes at the idea of even being anything more than platonic with the beautiful strawberry blonde, the more the feelings seemed to harass her.

No, shut up Kayla, Lydia is definitely straight. Okay well, _mostly_ straight. She went for guys. She was obsessed with guys. Never once had she made an off hand comment about liking girls, so stop feeling whatever you're feeling right now.

This is what she told herself, but it never worked.

"Urgh" she groaned, banging her head off the table in the cafeteria, "why does everyone have to be straight?"

"I'm not straight"

"No, you're Danny" Kayla corrected, picking her head up off the table and sighing loudly, "and you're into guys. I need someone to be into girls. Girls meaning _me_ "

"I _knew_ it" Danny smirked as they waited patiently for the others to get their food and meet them there, "since you got here I got the bi vibe from you"

"Yes, us bisexuals vibrate on a different frequency" she said blandly, but her smirk gave away she was just teasing.

"So who is the chic you're crushing on?"

"Pffft, like I'm gonna tell you blabber mouth"

"Oh _pleaseeeee_ -"

"Zip it" She kicked him under the table just as their friends arrived, throwing him a warning glance.

"Zip what?"

"Your crotch" she fired back at Stiles before Danny could open his big mouth, smirking as the buzzcut boy flared red and floundered, "your zipper is undone"

Stiles, much to the amusement of them all, almost tripped in his haste to cover his 'manhood' and as much as she hoped that distracted the others, it didn't, not for long.

"So what were you talking about?"

"Oh... just Kayla's love life"

She rolled her eyes, "lack of, you mean"

Danny grinned, "She's got her eyes on a hot girl, isn't that right Kay?"

She threw Danny a glare, "I'm going to kill you" but she couldn't help but glance at Lydia, gauging her reaction. She knew she shouldn't care, but she did, she just wanted to know if there was even a fraction of a possibility... that wasn't so bad, was it?

"Cute" Lydia stated, "and look on the bright side, you can't get pregnant. It's a win in my book"

She laughed, their eyes connecting for more than a few seconds and when she turned back, Danny was staring at her with wide amazed eyes as he mouthed "LYDIA?" and even though no sound escaped his lips, she could tell he was shouting it.

She shrugged helplessly, biting her lip before looking back at Lydia stabbing her salad with a fork.

She was _so_ screwed.

 **a/n) I'm just getting back into the way of writing so I know pretty shit lol but it's a snippet story so pretty easy to try and focus on and write. Idk what's been wrong with me lately, just no concentration or motivation or enjoyment in things but I'm trying to the back to normal so please please review and I shall see you soon I hope x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Obvious

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any way, shape or form lol, anywaysssssss I'm back with a new update on this cute AU haha and I thank you all for the support and sorry for the wait (again) I know I suck, I know (and I hate myself for it) but im really trying haha so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter**

If there one thing Kayla was good at it was pushing away her emotions.

Feelings? What were they? Nah, didn't need them. She didn't feel anything. Nada. Jack all.

At least, that was what she pretended. That was what Hales did.

So when she recognised herself wanting to be with Lydia in a more-than-friends way, she forced herself to not show it. To push what she was feeling right down into the depths of her subconscious because it was stupid. Nothing would ever – _ever_ – happen between Lydia Martin and Kayla Hale.

"You're ogling"

"I'm not ogling" she rolled her eyes, prying her gaze away from Lydia sitting on the bleachers a little further down, chatting with Allison as she sat with Danny, "I was daydreaming"

"Yeah, daydreaming of making out with Lydia" Danny smirked as she smacked his arm, "oh don't deny it. It's _blatantly_ obvious"

"Yeah? That's why the whole school knows of my lesbian attraction right?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Sorry, I meant obvious to us gays" Danny corrected jokingly, his voice getting lost as the crowd cheered as their team scored in the lacrosse game currently being played, "tell her"

"No" Kayla shook her head, "it's Lydia Martin we're talking about okay? _Lydia. Martin"_ she emphasised, "it's _never_ gonna happen"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Danny smirked, nudging her arm and waving to Lydia who peered back to look at them, the beautiful redhead giving a delighted shake of her fingers before focusing back on the game.

"I don't know…" she contemplated, glumly putting her chin on her hand, "feelings suck. I don't want them"

"HA" Danny exclaimed, "you just confirmed you're into Lydia"

"I… I never" she stuttered, "I was just-"

"If it was possible for two womb baring people to make babies, you two would have beautiful babies"

"Shut up" she laughed, moving on from the subject but what Danny had said hit some nerves. Not in a bad way, more of a 'oh shit' way. Okay, maybe she had feelings for her friend. Maybe she wanted Lydia as more of a friend. Maybe she couldn't deny it forever, but what did suck was not having these feelings returned.

So over the next couple of weeks leading up to the dance, she dated.

Well, _'dated'_ was a loose term. What she meant was company. But what she really meant was sex. It didn't bother her, sex was just sex. It didn't have to _mean_ anything. She started off with a guy in her English class but he was a massive dick so she ditched him after just two days and chose another guy from her math class but he ended up being a creep which ended up with her allowing herself to be charmed by the guy Lydia introduced her to on her first day. Brian.

Brian was alright. A suck up. A charmer. A bit – okay _a lot_ – egotistic, but she managed to put up with him. Plus half decent in bed so that was always good.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she heard as Brian's tongue was halfway down her throat as he pressed her against her locker, "dude, you're gonna choke her with your abnormally big ass tongue"

She chuckled as she pushed Brian back, putting her finger up at Stiles, "If you need to get off, go watch pornhub"

He screwed his face up, "I was just worried about having to perform CPR on you"

They bickered and bantered as Brian kissed her cheek and excused himself, sauntering down the corridor and as soon as he was out of hearing range Stiles flicked her forehead in annoyance.

"Still with that douchebag? Oh my _god_ , he's an _idiot_. Ditch him"

"He's not _that_ much of an idiot…" she trailed off with a smirk, "but what can I say? Apparently I have low standards" her eyes snapped over to see Brain flirting with some blonde, "or rather no standards"

"I agree" Stiles nodded enthusiastically, "which is something you need to fix. You're a great girl. You deserve so much better than douchebag. And the douchebag before that. And before that and then _before_ that-"

"Okay-okay, I get it, I get it" she placed her finger over his lips, cutting him off, "but I'm just having fun. Brian and I ain't a thing"

He still didn't look happy, "then why does he get that special part of you?"

She faltered but soon shrugged helplessly, unsure how to answer.

"I wish you thought more of yourself" he said sadly, "I wish you saw yourself how I saw you"

"Oh yeah?" she smiled, "and how's that?"

"Someone who deserves better"

Not many people had said that to her before and no one said it often. Trust softie Stiles to do it.

She smiled faintly, touched by his words, "meet me after school"

"Uh…."

"My house. Do it" she patted his chest, "just trust me alright?"

"O-Okay" he was confused by her words but she didn't care, sending him a smile as she went to the rest of her classes then drove home, quickly changing into some cute lingerie and threw on a silk dressing gown just as her doorbell rang.

She answered the door, letting it swing open and sidestepping so Stiles could fumble it, his eyes widening in shock as he quirked a brow down at her outfit choice.

"Uh… did I come at a bad time?" trying not to look at her bare legs but was unable to look away for longer than a few seconds.

"No" she shook her head softly, "perfect timing actually"

"Um-"

"You were right. I do deserve better than what I let myself have. But all my life I've just been used to it. And then Aiden happened and… and I got used to getting treated like shit. But you're my friend and you've never treated me like that. So…" she dipped her gaze, untying the silk belt and letting the dressing gown slip off her shoulders so she was standing there in her lacy red striking underwear set, "show me"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, his chest suddenly stilling as he gawked at her before slapping his hand over his eyes, fumbling over his words.

 _"K-Kayla_ what are you doing-"

"Shhh, don't panic" she placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm him down, "you're nice and you're kind and you're caring. You're smart, you're funny and genuine. Unlike so many other people in this world. And best of all… you're my friend" she summarised, "I want to have sex with you"

She was blunt and straightforward, that was just her. Stiles knew that but her words still came as a shock to him.

He peaked out between his fingers, his jaw gaping, "w-why?"

"All the reasons listed above" she smiled, "don't worry, things wont change. We'll still be friends. I just think we can help each other out" she shrugged, "you want to lose your v-card, I need someone who… likes me" she said simply, "not just my body"

He dropped his hand, studying her expression, "you… actually…. _Sex?_ "

"Yes" she laughed, taking his clammy hand and gently tugging him towards the stairs, "don't worry, I'll be gentle"

He gulped, helplessly following her and letting her guide him to her bedroom and shut the door, walking towards him to start peeling off his jacket.

"Do you want to?

Stupid question. Of course he wanted to. He was just nervous.

He nodded silently, his heart racing as Kayla smiled and let his jacket fall to the floor, quirking a brow at him, "we'll go slow and I'll teach you everything you want to know. And don't be embarrassed. I won't judge"

Hence, how they ended up wasting a good seven hours upstairs, totally occupied. He rejected Scott's calls, she turned off her phone so Brain wouldn't keep plaguing her looking for a hook up, and they just had fun. Nothing wrong with that.

"Wow… wow…" Stiles sat at the end of the bed, still in shock as he rolled on his socks, "I'm not a virgin anymore"

"Congrats" she smirked, wrapping the silk dressing gown back around herself, "glad you enjoyed it"

"Of course" he nodded, "uh… are things gonna be awkward now?"

"Nah" she waved her hand dismissively, "we're just good friends that did seven hours of naked, wet, sweaty genitalia things together" she joked, "although your dick is now burned in my memory forever just FYI"

He flared a bright red, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to swallow, a nervous bead of sweat building along his hairline and she just laughed, swaying over to him to plant a playful kiss on his cheek. And yes, his cheek – despite the fact her mouth _and_ his had been in much more 'intimate' places than that.

"Get out of my room Stilinski"

"Yes ma'am" he joked back, sending her a clumsy wink as he grabbed his jacket off the floor and headed to the door but just as he pulled it open to bounce out all happy and excited he lost his v-card, he stopped suddenly so he didn't plough head first into Lydia.

"Holy _god_ " he nearly screamed, "jesus, you almost gave me heart failure"

Lydia frowned at him, dropping her hand that was ready to knock on the door and sent him an inquisitive look, "What an earth are you doing he-oh" she cut herself off, her eyes widening as her gaze flitted past him to see the unmade messy bed and Kayla standing there in her short silk dressing gown, " _oh_ " she reemphasised and Kayla was sure she saw her chest deflate and her shoulders slump, "you two had sex"

"Um…" Stiles bit his lip, looking back at Kayla over his shoulder with a helpless look because they had agreed to keep it between them two – which Kayla knew Stiles wouldn't, he would blab to Scott, that was a given – but they never expected to get caught in the act.

"Yeah but it's not uh… it was just a casual one-time thing" Kayla explained, "Um… I wasn't expecting you over, is everything alright?"

Lydia pursed her lips, her eyes unreadable as she stared back at her, "it is now"

Kayla frowned, cocking her head to the side, "what?"

"Uh… I'm gonna-yeah" Stiles pointed to the door, slipping out past Lydia and called out a quick, "see you both at school" before escaping down the stairs and out the front door in under five seconds.

"What does that mean?"

Lydia shrugged sadly, folding her arms across her torso, "it doesn't matter now"

"Yes it does" Kayla contradicted, stepping forward to gaze intensely at her friend, "you look mad. Why are you mad I slept with Stiles?"

That was what Lydia was unsure about. She came over because she missed Kayla, she wanted to spend some time with her but it was more than just wanting to 'hang out'. She couldn't explain it but it was like some part of her ached to be near her friend and this was confusing Lydia more than anything she had ever felt before.

"I'm not mad" Lydia rolled her eyes, "sleep with who you want, I don't care" although her voice wavered on those last words, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from saying anything else.

"Stiles is nice. Stiles cares but most importantly he's my friend" Kayla said softly, "I just wanted someone that's unselfish and kind for once in my life. It's not gonna happen again"

Lydia let her crossed arms unfold to fall by her sides, pursing her lips at her friend as she decided to stop being bitter and jealous or whatever negative emotion she was feeling and be Lydia Martin again, plastering a bright smile on her face.

"Was he at least good in bed?"

Kayla laughed in relief as Lydia's mood seemed to brighten, "for a virgin? Exceptionally good. No one has ever gone down on me for that long and enjoyed it as much as he did"

A pang erupted in Lydia's chest but she ignored it, still smiling, "good. That's good. You shouldn't settle for anything less"

"I'm trying" Kayla responded, "uh, do you want something to eat? I still have some ice cream in the freezer, we could Netflix and chill?" she joked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Lydia's eyes flitted again to the unmade bed, unwanted images flooding her head, "no, no I have to go" already making her way back to the door, "I'm tired"

"Oh okay" Kayla nodded, watching her friend backtrack, "are you sure-"

"See you tomorrow" Lydia ducked out of the room, keeping her sniffles to herself as her feet padded along the floor and down the staircase, escaping the house and scuttled to her car, shutting herself in and burst into tears.

She didn't know why. She didn't know why she wanted to be around Kayla so much. She didn't know why she cared about who she slept with and she certainly didn't know why she was crying.

She was confused and worried because maybe one of her best friends wasn't a best friend at all. Maybe she was something more.

* * *

"Come on Lydia… please wake up" Kayla whispered, stroking her palm across Lydia's hair as she lay limp and unmoving in the hospital bed, recovering from dehydration and hypothermia after running naked through the woods, "I just want to make sure you're okay"

She didn't receive an answer and she sighed heavily, allowing her head to dip so her hair obscured her vision to try and collect her, one hand tight around Lydia's.

"Please Lydia… you're my best friend" she muttered, her eyes burning with tears she was determined to not let fall, "and this is my fault. I should've stopped Peter… I should've stopped him and I never so please, I need you to wake up and be okay"

Still there was no response and she had to stop from knocking over the bedside table in frustration, collecting her thoughts as she went to stand to get herself another coffee but as she went to pull her hand away, Lydia's one tightened around her own and she stilled, her eyes widening.

"Lydia? Oh my god" she exclaimed, bending down to hover over her, "Lydia, can you hear me?"

"Yes" was the groggy response she got, Lydia's face scrunching up adorably, "now please shut up"

Kayla laughed and, for some reason, leaned down to press a joyful soft kiss to her forehead, "still just as bossy as ever"

Lydia snorted, groaning a little as she peeled her eyes open and squinted against the bright light, "did I really run through the woods naked or was I dreaming?"

"You really did" Kayla smirked, "but don't worry, if I had a body as good as yours I'd be doing that too" she joked, relief spreading and soaring through her veins.

Lydia faintly slapped her hand, "you have a great body now shut up, don't make me tell you again"

Kayla laughed under her breath, pulling her seat closer and not letting go of Lydia's hand, "you had us all really worried"

"I'm sorry" she apologised, "I don't know what happened…"

Kayla knew then she should've spilled the beans. Told Lydia the truth about what really happened to her. About how the supernatural targeted her and she was, now, more than likely something supernatural but she couldn't bring herself to do it now. Not when she was so vulnerable. Not when Kayla just wanted to look after her.

"All that matters is that you're safe" Kayla whispered, "I'm so glad to have you back Lyds"

Lydia's moss green eyes clashed with hers and they both just stared at each other, finding comfort in each other's gazes.

"Um…" Kayla muttered, using all her willpower to glance down, "I should probably go get your mom, let her know you're awake"

"Yeah…"

Kayla coughed to clear her throat, pushing the chair back and squeezed Lydia's hand in support and affection before letting it go, turning around to leave the room but when she hovered over the threshold she turned back, biting her lip in contemplation.

For a while there she thought she lost Lydia and that feeling, that experience, was something she never wanted to relive.

"I love you Lyds…" she murmured, giving the redhead a faint smile, one that Lydia soon matched tiredly.

"Love you too Kay"

… Kayla just wished Lydia meant it romantically and not platonically, a horrible sinking feeling resting in her gut because here she was falling for someone that could never possibly want her. It was stupid. _She_ was stupid for even allowing herself to feel what she was feeling. But contrary to what she thought, Lydia was thinking something very similar. Maybe almost dying just made everything clearer but she knew now, for sure, she was crushing on her best friend. Hard.

Kayla smiled, exiting the room to go find Mrs Martin but Stiles was sitting on the seats outside and jumped up as soon as she saw her, hyper as ever.

"Has she woken up yet? Does she remember about Peter? Is she a werewolf?"

"Slow down" Kayla placed a hand on his chest, shutting him up immediately, "and she's awake, that's all I care about right now"

Stiles blew out a long breath but gazed down at her thoughtfully, a thoughtful frown creasing his brows, "Kayla… tell her"

"Tell her what?" she asked in confusion, "about the supernatural? Not yet, not when she's still in hospital-"

"About how you feel" he interjected and she stilled on the spot, her eyes widening, "I notice things Kayla. Plus I have eyes" he joked, not looking fazed by her growing uncomfortableness, "and I'm only telling you this because I care about your happiness"

She gulped, "Lydia's straight" she said simply, shrugging helplessly.

"Trust me, it's better if they know. You don't want to feel regret"

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "wait… is it really that obvious?"

"Only to those who look close enough" Stiles smiled, "don't wait"

"Uh…" she gulped, totally overwhelmed, "I have to go find her mom. Be right back" she brushed past him, biting her lip as she rounded the corner and collapsed back against the wall.

If she told her, she could lose her best friend. If she didn't, she could still lose her.

She was well and truly _screwed_.

 **A/N) EEEEEEK sorry I need Lydia and kayla now I do, I cant wait to start writing their actual relationship it's so exciting lol, so pretty please review and I shall see you all very soon x**


End file.
